Love Forever
by MoeSachi
Summary: Cinta tumbuh tanpa Melihat status orang tersebut. Hingga Suatu hari ada hal yang membuat Kagome Sangat terkejut InuxKag , KagxKouga , InuxKikyo


Ini adalah cerita pertama saya yang bertemakan Inuyasha  
have a Happy Reading ^^  
**#WARNING : **_**mengandung unsur gaje,typo dan cerita tak karuan  
MOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN **__#bow_

Love Forever

Halo namaku Kagome Higurashi . Saya seorang ratu dari kerajaan Shikon. Sekarang aku berumur 28 tahun. Namun Suamiku , Raja Koga bukanlah cinta pertamaku . Orang yang selalu kupikirkan hingga saat ini adalah temanku yang bernama Inuyasha. Sekarang aku berada ditempat dimana kita sering berjumpa 365 hari sekali. Mengingatkan aku pada masa laluku. Berawal sekitar 20 Tahun yang Lalu

_***~FLASHBACK 20 Tahun Yang Lalu~***_

Ketika aku masih berumur 8 Tahun , Pertemuanku dengan dia sangatlah tidak menyenangkan

"Tolong !" Kuberteriak sambil berlari.  
"Hnn ?" Heran si lelaki berambut perak yang sedang berlatih bela diri pedang kayu *Atau Kendo*  
"Tolong sembunyikan aku !" pintaku kepada lelaki itu

"Putri Kagome… Dimana kamu ?!" Seorang lelaki berbaju hitam datang mencariku  
"Dia ada disini" Kata sang lelaki berambut perak itu  
"Heii !" bentakku kepada lelaki berambut perak itu  
"Ahh , Terima kasih… Putri ayo pulang. Akan ada pesta . Kamu harus bersiap !" Kata lelaki berbaju hitam dengan leganya

"Teganya kamu memberitahu keberadaanku" bentakku kepadanya  
"Pergilah dan jangan menggangguku !" Ketus Inuyasha  
"Berisik , Kamu berani melawan saya ?!"  
"Memangnya siapa dirimu ?!" Bentak Inuyasha

"Hmph ! Perkenalkan namaku Kagome. Kagome Higurashi dari Kerajaan Shikon ! Kamu harus memanggilku Putri Kagome " Jawabku dengan ketus  
"Hoo.. Putri Kagome ya. Kalo Gitu namaku Inuyasha. "  
"Ayo cepat pulang ! " Paksa Lelaki hitam itu. Dia itu adalah penjagaku , Janken  
"Hmph ! Inuyasha.. kau akan mendapat balasannya ." Jawabku dengan nada kesal

_***~6 Tahun Kemudian~***_

Ketika kita bertemu , pasti berawal dari pertengkaran dulu. Dia selalu memperberat masalahku , Dan dia selalu memberikan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan . Akan tetapi saya sudah mendapat tunangan yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Awalnya aku bahagia, Tetapi…

"Huff.. Huff.. "  
"Hnn , Siapa itu ? " Tanya Inuyasha  
"Ahh.. Tuan Inuyasha, Apakah kamu bertemu Putri Kagome ?" Tanya Janken  
"Entahlah.." Jawabnya spontan

'_Inuyasha Arigatou !'_

"Hmm…"  
"Ada apa ? " Tanya Inuyasha  
"Tidak apa. Tuan Inuyasha kalau boleh saya mengatakan ini.. Tolong Jauhi Putri Ka-"  
"Apa ?!" Bentakku

_Aku Keluar dari persembunyianku diatas Pohon_

"Putri Kagome !"  
"Jangan begitu kasar terhadap Inuyasha !"  
"Aku mengerti Janken. Aku tau perbedaan antara Kaum Keluarga Kerajaan Shikon dengan Keluargaku" Kata Inuyasha  
"…. Inuyasha…"

"Maaf Tuan Inuyasha atas ketidak sopananku… ayo Pulang Putri.." Ajak Janken  
"Kamu pulang dulu , Janken. Aku nanti menyusul!"  
"Ba.. Baiklah Putri." Kata Janken. Lalu Janken meninggalkan mereka berdua  
"Inuyasha.. Turunkan aku" Pintaku  
"Apa ? Enak saja !" Jawab Inuyasha  
"Kalau Gitu aku turun pakai kepalamu seperti tadi lho"  
"Ehhh ?"

'_**FLASHBACK'**_

"Inuyasha… Bantu aku ! Sembunyikan aku" Pintaku seraya berlari mendekatinya  
"Gak mau " Jawab Inuyasha yang sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat ia beristirahat dekat pohon  
"Putri Kagome~!"  
"Hii…" Lalu Kagome menaiki kepala Inuyasha untuk menaiki pohon tersebut 

'_**FLASHBACK END'**_

"Hei jangan seenaknya !" Bentak Inuyasha  
"Kalo gitu turunin aku !"  
"Iya Iya…" Jawab Inuyasha seraya menggendongku  
"Kamu berat ya. Berbeda dari penampilanmu" Perkataan itu membuatku nge'blush' ria  
"Turunkan aku !" Bentakku  
"Jangan Bergerak bodoh ! Uwaaa !" Dan terjatuhlah hingga aku menindih Inuyasha dan memeluknya  
"Apa Kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Inuyasha dengan penuh kekhawatiran  
"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tunggu ! Cincinku ?!"  
"Cincin ?" Tanya Inuyasha Keheranan  
"Fiuh.. Cincinnya tidak apa-apa.."  
"Apakah cincinmu itu penting ?"  
"Tentu saja Penting !" Tegasku  
"Kenapa ?"  
"Karena cincin ini adalah jimatku . Dan sudah diberkati oleh Gereja" Jawabku Dan Inuyasha hanya menanggapinya dengan menatap cincin itu.

_Aku selali bertemu Inuyasha sekali setiap 365 hari ditempat yang sama. Rasanya senang saat aku bersamanya. Aku selalu merasa rindu jika tak bertemu dengannya. Aku … Aku ingin bersama Inuyasha. _

_***~1 Tahun Kemudian~***_

"Inuyasha .." Panggilku saat aku melihat Inuyasha yang sedang berlatih kendo  
"Hnn.." Jawabnya malas  
"Kamu berlatih lagi ya"  
"Apa kamu tidak bias melihatnya ?" Jawab Inuyasha yang membuatku gemas terhadapnya  
"Hehehe… Rasanya menyenangkan berada didekatmu" Jawabku yang membuat Inuyasha terkejut *Gak terlalu sih terkejutnya*  
"Hahaha" Jawab inuyasha sambil tertawa kecil lalu membelai rambutku  
"Kenapa kamu tertawa ? Apa kamu memujiku" Tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil  
"Jeez… Tentu saja"  
"Hahaha.." Jawabku antusias

"…. Kenapa ?" Tanyaku keheranan dengan sikap Inuyasha yang diam  
"Lebih baik kamu kembali, Aku tidak mau pangeran yang lainnya berpikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadapmu"  
"Aku tau !" Jawabku dengan kesal. "Hanya karena aku sudah memiliki tunangan, aku tidak bisa merasa bebas mencintai orang yang kusukai… ! Bersikaplah sopan terhadapku !"  
"Kamu tidak berpikir secara nyata. Walaupun aku bersikap sopan , itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kan ? " Jawab Inuyasha

"Kamu akan menikah dengan pangeran itu !"  
"Iya memang."  
"Apakah kamu sedih ?" Tanya Inuyasha  
"…." Tak ada jawaban dariku.

_Hei Inuyasha , jika aku mengatakan '__**Aku suka kamu**__' Apakah kamu akan tetap meninggalkanku ? Aku ingin bersamamu terus. Kumenunggu dari hari ke hari , musim ke musim hingga 365 hari terlewati, aku  
ingin tetap terus bersamamu. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain  
_

_***~1 Tahun Kemudian~***_

_Aku bertemu Inuyasha…_

"Hei Inuyasha… Ada apa ? " Tanyaku  
"Kagome, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan…"  
"Huuh ? Apa itu ?"  
"Aku menikah 6 bulan yang lalu bersama Kikyo , Maaf aku baru beritahu"

'_Apa… Tapi kenapa ?'_

"Di.. Dimana istrimu ?"  
"Dia tidak ada disini , Dia sedang hamil jadi aku tidak bisa membawanya kesini"

'_Apa ..? Hamil ?'_

"Kamu juga harus menikah dengan pangeran itu" Ketusnya

'_Tidak ! Aku tidak mau seperti ini'_

"….Kagome.."  
"Aku… Aku Berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu" Kataku dengan senyum getir

'_Sudah telat untuk kembali kemasa lalu . Sudah telat untuk menyesalinya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa menyimpan perasaan ini. Jika saja aku mengatakan perasaanku terhadapnya.  
Inuyasha..  
Aku menyukaimu'  
_

_Aku menangis didalam Hutan dan bertemu dengan Pangeran Kouga…  
Tunanganku…_

_***~5 Tahun Kemudian~***_

"Mama…. !" Seorang anak kecil berlari memanggilku

BRUK

Anak itu tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Putri apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" Tanya seorang yang sangat kukenal.  
"Inuyasha…"  
"Ratu" Kata Inuyasha sambil berlutut dihadapanku.

_5 Tahun telah berlalu . Aku menikahi Pangeran Kouga dan dikaruniai anak perempuan. Memikirkan Inuyasha tidak terlalu membuatku sakit hati_

"Kerajaan Ratu Kagome semakin kuat ya. Dan Keluarganya kelihatan bahagia. Berterima kasihlah kepada Ratu Kagome karena telah membawa kejayaan pada kerajaan ini" Kata dari seorang wanita yang sedang bergosip dengan temannya.

.

.

.

_***~3 Tahun Kemudian~***_

"Wajib Militer ?" Tanyaku kepada salah satu rekan Inuyasha  
"Iya yang mulia , Dia diutus untuk mengikuti wajib militer. Aku berharap kamu mau menyampaikan pesan terhadapnya" Jawabnya

_Perang Agresi ini akan memerlukan banyak pengorbanan_

"Inuyasha…"  
"Iya yang mulia.."  
"Semoga sukses dengan perangnya."  
"Baiklah yang mulia. Terima kasih"  
"Inuyasha…. Kesinikan tanganmu"

Lalu kupakaikan cincin yang selalu kupakai sebagai jimatku dengan gemetaran

"Cincin ini akan melindungimu. Tolong lindungi kerajaan ini." Dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan  
"Aku berjanji yang mulia" Jawab Inuyasha sembari memberi Senyuman

Musim semi pun tiba dan aku pergi ketempat penuh kenangan itu…

"Ratu.." Panggil Inuyasha  
"Aku sudah lelah menunggumu" Kataku saat sedang memanjati pohon  
"Apa yang Rstu lakukan disini ?" sambil berlutut dihadapanku  
"Sudah jangan begitu sopan . tidak ada yang melihat kita disini. Duduklah disampingku"  
"Hmm.. Baiklah.." Katanya dan memanjati pohon lalu duduk disampingku  
"Ratu.. Maafkan aku.. cincinnya sedikit rusak"  
"Tidak apa… Boleh aku menceritakanmu sebuah cerita dimasa lalu ?" Kataku dengan wajah cemberut  
"Huh …"  
"Kamu memperlakukanku dengan kejam saat kita masih kecil. Dan kamu berbohong kan kalau kamu sudah menikah ? " Tanyaku dengan suara yang meninggi  
"Uhh… Jika kamu mengatakan demikian…"  
"Jangan mengatakan _'Uhh'_ ! Kamu bahkan membohongiku. Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu !"  
"Tapi itu sudah berlalu kan ?" Kata Inuyasha  
"Iya…" Jawabku. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Janken sebelum musim semi.

'_**FLASHBACK'**_

"Ratu…Ada yang ingin kusampaikan" Kata Janken  
"Apa itu Janken ?" Tanyaku  
"Sebelum perang usai , Inuyasha mendapat luka yang cukup parah. Dia akan .."  
**Meninggal sebentar lagi"**

'_**FLASHBACK END'**_

'Jangan menangis !' Kataku sambil menahan cairan bening sebelum keluar dari mataku

"Inuyasha… Boleh aku menyentuhmu ?"  
"Tentu saja Yang Mulia…"

Aku menyentuhnya dan tanpa kusadari , Cairan bening itu menetes mengingat hal itu. Kita sudah mengenal 20 Tahun lamanya , tapi kita hanya bertemu 13 hari lamanya. Dan Aku tau…Hari itu juga , Hari dimana kita bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya…

"Inuyasha… Walau kamu tidak akan kesini tahun depan dan Tahun berikutnya , Bahkan untuk selamanya, aku tetap akan mengunjungi tempat ini… Tahun depan dan seterusnya… Dan selamanya. Walau Jalan kita sekarang sudah berbeda , Setiap tahun kita bertemu disini , Aku sudah merasa senang"

Inuyasha hanya memberiku senyum tulus dari wajahnya lalu menggapai tanganku dan memakaikanku cincin yang kuberikan sebelum ia pergi berperang.

"Aku berharap kebahagiaanmu tidak hilang dan umur panjang.." Harapan Inuyashauntuk terakhir kalinya  
"Walau aku memiliku Suami dan anak yang kusayangi , Walau aku mendapat kehidupan yang bahagia , Jika aku mengingatmu didalam hatiku itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia !" Jawabku  
"Itu karena aku menyukaimu , Inuyasha Bodoh !" Kataku dan tanpa kusadari air mata ini Berjatuhan. Tak ada sesal dengan jalan yang kita lalui

"Inuyasha.. Sebentar lagi kita sudah tidak bertemu.. Jadi… aku punya harapan terakhir.."  
"Apa itu Ratu ?"  
"Berikan aku ciuman perpisahan"  
"Huuh ?! Perempuan yang sudah menikah mau apa ?! Ciuman ?!" Bentak Inuyasha  
"Aku akan menjaga kenangan ini secara rahasia sampai aku mati !"  
"Keh…" Lalu Inuyasha menarik tanganku  
"Hanya cium tangan ? Yang benar saja ? Apa kamu buruk dalam hal itu ?" Kataku . Inuyasha tampak begitu kesal. 

Lalu Inuyasha mendekati wajahnya dengan wajahku…  
"Hei tutup matamu idiot !" Bentak Inuyasha  
"Apa ! Aku tidak mau ! Aku ingin mengenangnya dalam hidupku selamanya!" Pintaku  
"Haa…"  
Lalu bibir kita saling menempel dan 1 Kata yang selalu kuingat dari Inuyasha

"**Aku ..Juga mencintaimu.."**

_**~*FLASHBACK END*~**_

"Inuyasha.. bodoh… Aku tau kamu mencintaiku… Inuyasha Bodoh !" Kataku Hingga menitikan air mata mengingat kejadian yang bahkan sudah berlalu. Walau begitu Aku tetap mencintai Inuyasha dan menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya.


End file.
